This invention relates in general to lubricating devices and more particularly to a lubricating apparatus for conveyor chains.
Many conveyors utilize chains to transport material from one location to another, and unless the pivot points of the chains are kept well lubricated, the chains will bind and wear rapidly. The problem is particularly acute where the chains are used to convey material or objects through a heated atmosphere. For example, in lithographic processes it is often desirable to transport the lithographed material through an oven to dry the ink. The chains used in the conveyors pass through lubricating devices and are lubricated at least every 24 hours and often more frequently.
Heretofore, devices have been developed for dripping oil onto conveyor chains, but the application of oil is haphazard at best and the chances of it reaching the wear and binding points of the chain are not good. Another procedure involves passing the chain through a brush, the bristles of which are saturated with oil. These bristles wear rapidly and once worn they do not contact the chain and supply it with adequate lubrication. Still another means of lubricating such chains is to spray oil on them, but this wastes a considerable amount of oil.
Aside from the foregoing disadvantages, conveyor chains do not maintain a precise lateral position, but on the contrary move laterally to a limited extent in operation, and as a result devices for lubricating the chains do not always deposit the lubrication in the correct lateral position.